Es Hora de Marchar
by Beatriz Snape
Summary: Songfic cursi y pasteloso. Antes de la última batalla para salvar al mundo, Harry deberá despedirse de la persona a la que ama. Es un HPDM


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a la WB... etc. La canción es de Mago de Oz de su disco Finisterra.

Esta historia es sobre el amor de dos hombres, asik si no te gusta el tema no te sientes o preparado psicológicamente da marcha atrás y no lo leas, estas avisado.

****

**Es Hora De Marchar.**

_Si es verdad que hay algo mas_

_Yo te esperare_

_Necesito descansar_

_Tu amor me llevare_

En lo que había sido durante muchos años un aula de Hogwarts, ahora se encontraba el centro de operaciones de la Orden. La guerra había llegado, y con ella el horror, el miedo, la muerte. A través de las ventanas del cuarto se podía ver la batalla que allí estaba aconteciendo. Gritos de angustia y dolor, llantos de desesperación, acciones que solo los valientes... o los locos son capaces de llevar a cabo.

Dentro de ese aula se encontraba Harry Potter, el niño que un día tuvo fama, fama a la hoy deberá enfrentarse.

_Me voy hacia un lugar_

_Donde el tiempo es una ilusión_

_La brisa es de color_

_La luz música y el sol es de algodón_

Harry, ha llegado el momento ¿Estas listo? – Preguntó Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio y mentor del joven.

- Listo o no, lo enfrentaré, sin miedo..., sin nada de perder.

Tras esta frase, que a Harry le supo a mentira, sintió en su espalda una acusadora mirada que provenía de aquel, que un día fue su enemigo, que hoy lo era todo para él, su bien y su mal, su pecado y su perdón.

_Atravesaré la luz_

_En forma de eternidad_

_Mi voz se silenciar_

_Mi cuerpo será el ayer_

Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarle, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que esta batalla iba a ser mas dura que la que le esperaba fuera, mas allá de los muros del castillo.

Draco... es mi destino- pronunció con la voz ahogada en suspiros mirándole a los ojos.

Lo sé, León ,lo se- pronunció el rubio con resignación, -pero eso no significa que me guste ni que lo comprenda.

__

_En gotas de alma voy_

_Navegando hacia el final_

_No dudes que al mirar _

_Hacia tu interior, me podrás hallar_

Harry, se acercó al muchacho y le abrazó, se miraron a los ojos como queriendo perderse en ellos, desaparecer de aquel lugar de pesadilla.

-Todavía ... todavía hay tiempo- la esperanza renacía con cada palabra.

-Tiempo para que Drake.

-Para escapar de aquí, para alejarnos de este horror, que no nos pertenece. Que mas da si el mundo se vuelve tinieblas, que mas da que el sol no vuelva a brillar, nos tendremos el uno al otro, no necesitamos mas.

-Shhhh.... calla, es un sueño precioso, pero no es mas que eso, sabes que no puedo huir no ahora, sabes que tengo muchas cuentas pendiente que necesito aclarar.

-Pero.. ¿y si te pierdo?

-¿Perderme?? No me vas a perder Drake, jamás, ya esté en el mundo de los vivos o en el de los muertos yo siempre estaré para ti, siempre te amare y te esperare, ya sea una eternidad si es necesario. No tengo miedo a la muerte, por que sé que pase lo que pase volverás a estar entre mis brazos, da igual el tiempo que tenga que esperar para ello. Debo irme, el tiempo pasa deprisa y el momento se acerca.

_Cuando tu tiempo se va_

_Es hora de marchar_

_Prepara tu viaje bien,_

_No tengas miedo y vé_

Con todo el amor y dolor que se puede sentir, se besaron, como si fuera la última vez, sabiendo que probablemente así era.

Al separarse, Harry miró por última vez aquellos ojos que le conquistaron y se dió la vuelta para marchar...

__

_No llores mas por mi_

_Siempre estoy cerca de ti_

_Te esperaré en la luz_

_Allí donde no, no existe el dolor._

-Espera!!!, Harry yo...te amo

-Y yo a ti, Dragon, te amo también

-¿Volveremos a vernos?

-Es una promesa

Draco se abalanzó sobre Harry con lágrimas en los ojos, y le besó, le besó desesperadamente intentando robar el sabor a sus labios y sellando el pacto que acababan de hacer.

Si por un casual te ha gustado la historia, apreciaria mucho mucho mucho q apretaras el botoncito de ahí abajo y me dejaras un review, acepto toda clase de comentarios, excepto si son de carácter homofogo, pq ya te lo avise. Gracias

Bea YM Snape


End file.
